


A Different Man

by RumbleFish14



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: MAC RUNS INTO A WOMAN FROM HIS PAST BUT SHES NOT JUST ANY WOMAN, SHE WAS ONE THAT ALMOST CAPTURED HIS HEARTWILL THINGS BE THE SAME, WILL SHE STILL WANT HIM?





	A Different Man

Emma spent the better part of the morning moving into her new house in a small town in Utah, a real out of the way place she had tried her hardest to get away from when she was a kid. Her parents had gotten into drugs here and it had ruined her life. Both parents split and sent her away for school. By the time she had gotten back they had both died and no one had bothered to tell her.

 

That's what brought her back home, cleaning out their house so she could live in it. The place was just how she remembered and she hated every inch of it. She was now wandering around the local store trying to find some stuff to fix up her house a little.

 

First thing she grabbed was a few bottle of whiskey and some quick things to make dinner. Next was a hammer and pack of nails, heavy duty duct tape and zip ties, she needed to box some shit up and get it out before she went crazy in that house. Nothing but bad memories with them. The only good ones she had was of him, her best friend growing up. 

 

He had always been there for her, letting her stay at his house. Well, he did whenever his daddy wasn't there beating on him left and right. It was a far off memory that she could never chase away. She didnt even know what he might look like now, just those crystal blue eyes and that dark hair was all she could remember looking into as he took her virginity when they were both still too young for it. It had been painful and awkward but he had tried to make it good for her. He had been so sweet and caring. Before and after.

 

Emma shook herself out of the past and continued to shop around until she rounded a corner and bumped straight into a very tall, well built man. The bottle of alcohol he had been holding dropped from his hands and shattered all over the ground. 

 

"Shit, oh my God I'm so sorry," she moved around the cart trying to look at him.

 

All he did was growl and turn around.

 

Emma gasped, hand over her mouth as she saw those same blue eyes looking down at her once again. His hair still as dark as it was before but a little shorter now. She was speechless for the first time in her life, not knowing what to do or say.

 

"Jesus, watch where you're fuckin goin!" he growled down at her.

 

Emma shrunk back a little at his tone, "Mac, is that you?"

 

Confusion flickered over his beautiful face. It was like he was trying to rack his brain for the answers on how the fuck he knew who this was.

 

"How the fuck do you know me?" 

 

Emma was having trouble deciding if this was the same kid she knew when they were younger, it looked like him but it wasn't at the same time. This Mac was harsh and mean, angry looking.

 

"Mac, its me Emma. We used to be friends when we were younger." She didnt want to bring up the sex part unless she was absolutely certain it was him.

 

*

 

Mac looked down at the bitch who ran into him. Smashing his bottle all over the floor and somehow she knew his name. Said it like they had been friends their entire lives. He stepped forward to lean down to her face and tried to remember. A little blonde girl came to mind, laughing and them kissing but vanished just as quickly.

 

"Got the wrong guy. Now fuck off." He grabbed another bottle off the shelf and walked off. Leaving her standing in the middle of the store with a bewildered look on her face. He didnt like the memories that came with seeing her face, it pissed him off and the only thing he wanted to do was forget the past.

 

He walked out of the store without paying for his bottle and went to his truck. He was waiting for her, he didnt care if he remembered who she was, his cock had been hard the moment he saw her face and it was still raging in his dirty jeans. He hunkered down as she came out with bags looped over her arms and walked to her car.

 

Mac started his truck and took off after her, seeing her turn down the same road that led to his own house. But she drove past it. He closed his eyes and followed her, hoping she would not stop at the house he thought she would but she did. She parked her car at the same house from his memories. Mac gripped the wheel tight and slammed it in reverse, rocks and dirt blasting all over the place.

 

His damn dog barked the whole time he parked and got out, heading into his run down house. He paced and paced, balling up his fists. Grabbing the little tin from his back pocket and putting more than enough onto his fingers before smearing it on his gums. Closing his eyes as it instantly started to take effect. Loosening up his body, but making his cock that much harder.

 

He wanted to show her that he wasn't the same sweet little boy anymore. That years without her around and constant beatings from his dad and the drug abuse had changed him and not in the better way. He grabbed his mask off the table and stalked up the dark road to see her house. Lit up from the inside, his heart was beating fast, the drugs taking the full effect on him. Making his blood race and his heart pulse. He was going to show her the new him.

 

*

 

Emma twisted the cap off the first bottle and took a long swig of it, letting it burn all the way down her throat and into her belly. She needed it after her run in with Mac. He looked like the same guy but she wasn't sure he was. He was harder, angrier than he had been. No longer her best friend. But fuck, he looked the same. That handsome face with those eyes and he had grown into that lanky body he once had.

 

All of it was now lean muscles and long legs, those broad shoulders that looked large enough to carry her around the house.

 

"So stupid Emma, it's been 20 fucking years.."

 

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and when she opened her eyes again all the lights in the house were off. Emma looked around, flicking switch after light switch but still nothing. 

 

"Of course this would happen." She grumbled and headed towards the breaker box but everything was fine. There was no reason all the lights should be off. Going through two boxes she finally found a flash light. The second she clicked it on Mac was standing right in front of her.

 

She yelped, "Mac, how did you get in here?"

 

Mac just smiled and grabbed her, smacking the flash light from her hands to clatter on the floor. She twisted in his arms, trying to get away but he was so much stronger than her and it was the ultimate thrill to scare her.

 

"Mac, please let me go. That hurts."

 

He pressed his groin against her body and grinded into her, "its supposed to hurt Emma, gonna enjoy hearing you scream for me."

 

Emma could feel him hard and ready against her belly, she kept trying to get away from him but inside she didnt really want to leave. She wanted to know this new Mac, see if anything from their past still existed inside him.

 

Mac pushed her back against the wall and tore her flimsy shirt off, seeing her chest rising and falling quickly. He licked his lips and pushed her bra out of the way to latch onto one of her nipples, hard. Pulling with his teeth and sucking so hard it made them an angry red color but he could feel her leaning against him.

 

She may no know it but she wanted him. He smiled and put her hands on his body, "take my clothes off, now."

 

Emma fumbled with his shirt and the button on his jeans but with his help she got them down around is knees. His cock so much bigger than she remembered, harder and she could see every vein. Her body shook, her legs like jello thinking about how he might feel between her legs.

 

"On those knees, suck me."

 

He watched her drop to her knees with no fight whatsoever, grabbing his cock and sucking him deep into her mouth. Sheathing her teeth behind her lips. Twirling her tongue around his head as her hands stroked up and down his shaft, one hand slipping down to roll and tug at his balls.

 

"Fuck yeah, suck that cock baby."

 

He held onto her head and thrust deeply into her mouth over and over again. The wetness of her mouth and the way she looked up at him almost threw him over the edge but he wanted to feel her again. He wanted to make her scream and beg him to fuck her harder.

 

"Get that ass up here and loose the fucking close." He barked and began to stroke his cock, watching her quickly taking her bra off and slipping out of her pants and panties. She was gloriously naked in front of him, he could see her pussy glistening.

 

"Mac, please."

 

"Please what?"

 

She reached out to him, working his cock between her hands, "need you again. Need to feel you."

 

He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her mouth to his and kissed her, jamming his tongue deep into her throat before pushing back, "I'm nothing like you remember little girl, I don't ask for what I want. I fucking take that shit, I take anything I want."

 

She took one of his large, rough hands and put it between her legs. Feeling his thick fingers sliding through her wetness, "then take me Mac, I want you how you are."

 

He growled at her and spun her around quickly, bending her over the kitchen counter. Smacking her ass hard a few times while he rubbed the head of his cock along her slick folds. His eyes closing when she started to push back against him, trying to get him inside.

 

"You really want it don't you bitch?"

 

Emma nodded and reached between her legs to grab his cock and slide it deep inside her. Her breath stolen from her lungs, her body already so close to orgasm. Without adjusting she slammed back against his cock, making him go all the way in.

 

"Fuck yeah, just it harder girl."

 

Emma smiled and did what she was told, slamming back over and over again. Feeling the head of his cock rubbing over her g-spot with every thrust. She reached her hand back and put it in his dark, messy hair. Fisting it and giving it a pull or two.

 

"Ah, God I fuckin missed you." Mac admitted, keeping her body still against the counter as he pulled his body back and slammed it into her. Seeing her body jolt forward from the thrust of his body. Her hand in his hair pulling harder.

 

He bent forward and pulled her up by the hair until her back was flushed against his chest. His mouth biting her neck hard so he could hear her moan and her pussy pulse around him. He kept up the biting, sucking on her neck and her ear then back down to her shoulder. All while his cock never stopped its unrelenting pace.

 

"Fuck Mac, right there.. please.."

 

He loved to hear them beg, "please what?"

 

"God, please let me come Mac."

 

He chuckled, and reached his hand around to pinch her clit hard. Feeling her body jerk as she came hard, "yes!!"

 

He fucked her as hard as he could, his body dripping sweat and still sucking at her neck, "fuck fuck fuck!!" he came hard and felt her body sucking his cock in deeper, getting every drop of come deep in her body.

 

"You're right, you're not the same." Emma whispered, leaning against his back.

 

"No, I aint the same. Got a problem with it?"

 

She smiled and pretty much purred against him, "fuck no, got no problems at all."


End file.
